


thanks a lot, kaguya

by frankie_alex_quin



Series: plot bunnies [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Battle of New York (Marvel), Crack, Crossover, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), WOO, kaguya's dimension hopping power is just a bit different, no beta we die like half the population did after The Snap™, pretty crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_alex_quin/pseuds/frankie_alex_quin
Summary: A silver-haired man tumbles out of the portal, covered in grime and blood and looking like he'd just fought an alien army of his own.or,in which Kaguya has a bit too much fun with that dimension-hopping jutsu of hers.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Natasha Romanoff
Series: plot bunnies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	thanks a lot, kaguya

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing today
> 
> i can't write any of the marvel characters for shit (i just can't get their characterizations right-)

“There’s another portal opening up.”

“What? Where?” Tony demands, and Natasha allows herself a small sigh.

“On the corner of Lexington and 42nd. By the Chrysler Building.” She kicks away an alien as she continues to keep an eye on the portal.

“Damn. I knew I should’ve bought that place,” Stark says, and Natasha hears a large crash.

“Stark, focus,” Steve snaps.

“It looks different,” Natasha says conversationally, jabbing her Bite into one of the aliens. “It’s made out of squares.” Stark sputters and a silver-haired being (he looks human, but she’s hesitant anyway) tumbles out of the portal, covered in grime and blood and looking like he’d just fought an alien army.

He says something as the portal closes, and it takes Natasha a moment to translate.

“Fuck you, Kaguya.”

An alien charges at him from behind and Natasha races over to interfere, but before she can even blink the man flips him over and uses what she recognizes to be a kunai knife to sever it’s head with one slice. Then he looks up.

_ “Well. Seems like I’m in a bit of a spot today.” _

“So you want me to believe that you come from a different world?” Fury asks in that incredulous tone of his, and Natasha repeats it in Japanese boredly to the man– Kakashi Hatake.

_ “You were just attacked by aliens who came through a portal, were you not?” _ Hatake asks, tilting his head to the side and eye (singular, the left one being covered by an odd headband) shining with a fake innocence. Natasha translates it as such.

Fury laughs that sarcastic, disbelieving laugh of his, and Kakashi’s eye curls into a crescent.


End file.
